Rise of the Monarch Butterfly
by nega saiyan
Summary: We have all heard of the tale of Goku, a Saiyan that has become a living legend in DBZ. But, what if he was a born a girl, by the name of Sarada, and was born in the age 730, seven years before Goku arrived on Earth, and she grew into her Saiyan heritage? Can she grow up to be just like the legend, Goku? Or will she become feared across the galaxy due to the Saiyans' bloodlust?


Chapter 1

On a distant planet, a new child was born on this day. A child that is destined to do great things. She is the daughter of the warriors, Gine and Bardock. Her name is Sarada.

Sarada was born a natural fighter, just like any Saiyan. Her father, being stronger than any average Saiyan, trains Sarada when he is not on a mission with his team. Bardock's team is actually very close to Sarada, like her other family. Her brother, Raditz, tends to be quite harsh on her due to her being born so weak.

* * *

Today was a perfect example of this. Bardock was currently training a 5 year old Sarada while Gine was watching with her 13 year old son, Raditz, who just finished a training section with Bardock.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Sarada groaned, just being slammed to the ground.

"Come on Sarada. Get up, we aren't done." Bardock said.

"Right, right, but, it still hurts." Sarada groaned.

"Don't be a wimp Sarada!" Raditz called out.

"Be nice Raditz. She's still younger than you, and you should remember you had just as much trouble as she is when you were her age." Gine said. Raditz lightly blushed while looking away, making 'tch' noise. Gine soon walked up behind Bardock, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bardock, how about giving Sarada a small break, please? " Gine said. After a small hesitation, Bardock let out a low sigh.

"Very well. Raditz! Watch your sister for a few minutes." Bardock said, more like ordered. Sighing, Raditz walked over to Sarada and sat down beside her as Gine and Bardock seemed to be talking about something.

"Geez. You really are pathetic Sarada." Raditz said. Hearing that, Sarada jolted up into a sitting position.

"It's not my fault!" Sarada exclaimed, suddenly feeling a jolt of pain from sitting up too quickly.

"Doing stuff like that is proof enough." Raditz said. Quickly shaking it off, Sarada was childishly glaring at Raditz.

"Just watch, Raditz! When I finish my training with Dad, I'll be strong enough to take you on!" Sarada claimed. Sitting for a moment of silence, Raditz simply flicked Sarada on her forehead.

"In your dreams. Still, if you ever gain some actual strength, you might be a fairly useful partner for a simple mission." Raditz said. That managed to completely change Sarada's attitude in a second.

"Partners!? I can't wait!" Sarada exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"I said a 'fairly' useful partner! Don't get too excited!" Raditz shouted. With that one statement, Sarada began taking her training even more serious, even if she just got beat up more often. not only that, she became more daring.

* * *

Still 5 years old, Sarada ended up in a situation where a handful of older Saiyans cornered her. Nothing really bad was gonna happen as Saiyans don't hurt their own kind unless for training, but the older Saiyans did began pushing Sarada around.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sarada exclaimed, only to get pushed around some more.

Eventually, only after a few more seconds, Sarada began to lose her temper when she used the momentum from one of the pushes to duck between the legs of one of the Saiyans and head-butt that one in the nuts. That gave Sarada the opportunity to bolt as fast as she could. Sadly, they easily surrounded her again.

"Alright girly. You should use this chance to apologize." the one Sarada just hit said, once he got back onto his feet. Hearing that, Sarada smirked.

"I hope your balls hurt a lot." Sarada snickered. Before that specific Saiyan could say anything, a Saiyan girl older that him stepped up and grabbed Sarada by the neck.

"Apologize to my brother. Now" the girl demanded.

Instead if doing that, Sarada looked down a the other girl's feet to see the girl's tail. Sarada reacted by stomping on it. The girl reacted by letting go of Sarada and seeming to be paralyzed for a moment. That was long enough for Sarada to try run away again. But, it wasn't long before she ran into someone else. Lucky for Sarada, it was her brother, Raditz. At least, that what's Sarada thought before looking at his eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi Raditz." Sarada said nervously. Raditz stayed silent for a moment before rolling eyes.

"Honestly, I leave you alone for one minute and you get into a fight. Come on, we're going home." Raditz said, beginning to drag Sarada away.

"they started it! And I can walk on my own!" Sarada protested.

* * *

As anyone would expect, Sarada was once again training. This time, it was with her mother, Gine. Her father may be an expert at hand to hand, but Sarada has more to learn than that. Today, Gine was teaching Sarada about Ki, and how to use it to fly.

"Ok Sarada, it's your turn. Concentrate." Gine said, floating above said person.

Taking a deep breath, Sarada concentrated as hard as she could, but that eventually only resulted in Sarada getting four feet off the ground. Sarada quickly let out all the breath she had in her as she landed back on the ground.

"Dang it! Sorry mom." Sarada said, trying to catch her breath. Gine landed gently in front of Sarada

"Don't worry Sarada. You're doing great. It actually took Raditz longer to get that far off the ground at your age." Gine said, patting Sarada's head.

"Really!?" Sarada said, snapping her head up.

"Yep. You can take a break for now. I need to go check on Raditz and your father. Those two just always go over board." Gine said, leaving Sarada by herself. Having free time, Sarada decided to go for a walk around the training grounds. While she was aimlessly walking, Sarada accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, my bad-" Sarada tried saying, but the Saiyan man took off before she could properly apologize.

Looking at the guy's fading figure, Sarada saw him carrying a sack over his shoulder. Sarada thought she was seeing things, but when she saw it again, she was sure of it. The bag was moving. Her curiosity peaked, Sarada followed the man. That lead her following the man all the way to space pod platform. Still hiding, Sarada saw the man put the sack down beside a pod. Saying that what she saw taken out of the sack surprised Sarada was an understatement. It was the Prince of Vegeta, Vegeta. The young prince seemed to be unconscious while being tied up.

"Sorry, 'Prince', but this is when where we part ways." the grown Saiyan said, placing Vegeta into the pod.

The grown Saiyan left Vegeta alone in the pod while he seemed to secure the landing area. Knowing she couldn't win in a real fight, she quickly scrambling across the landing area, Sarada reached the pod Vegeta was in to get him out.

"Alright, easy does it." Sarada murmured, taking the prince in her arms.

He was bigger than her, so she could practically only drag him out. Sarada laid him on the landing pad and began to untie him. Right in the middle of untying the prince, Sarada was suddenly hit from behind. Sarada skid across most of the platform until she stopped right at the edge.

"Ow, my head..." Sarada groaned, rising to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" the grown Saiyan man said.

"I could be asking you the same thing. You must have some balls, kidnapping the prince!" Sarada said.

"Heh. This is gonna be the punishment this world deserves. And if your Smart you'll keep that mouth of yours quiet. " the Saiyan said.

"No way!" Sarada declared.

"Then I'll just make sure you keep you're mouth shut then, don't I?" the Saiyan, cracking his knuckles.

Sarada took a step back, but she took a deep breath before taking a battle stance. Sadly, that did not do her much good as the Saiyan used his superior speed to knee Sarada in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of her, not too mention making her cough up some blood. The older Saiyan took the chance to pick Sarada up by her tail and throw her into the pod Vegeta was just in.

"Now you and the prince are gonna take a little trip." the Saiyan said.

"I don't think so." a new voice said. Behind the grown Saiyan was the owner of the new voice. It Prince Vegeta, he had regained consciousness. The grown Saiyan was already shaking in his boots.

"You scum. No one treats the Prince of Saiyans so shamefully!" Vegeta shouted.

Once he said that, there was only a big flash of light and the scream of the grown Saiyan. When the light faded, the Saiyan was gone and Vegeta stood alone and a small pile of ash in the grown Saiyans place. Sarada finally pulled herself out of the space pod. Vegeta was looking away from her, so Sarada tried to silently walk.

"You." Vegeta said, making Sarada stop in place.

"Uh, yeah?" Sarada said, nervously looking over her shoulder.

"...I never asked for your help. But, it was appreciated." Vegeta said, looking away. Blinking twice, Sarada was left dumbfounded. Before she could say anything, Vegeta took off. Standing there in silence, Sarada's eyes widened.

"Oh man! I left without telling mom! She's going to kill me!" Sarada said, running back the way she came.

* * *

That was the last major event for Sarada for quite awhile. That is, until it was time for what she was waiting for. Her first mission alongside Raditz. Sarada, Raditz, Gine, and Bardock. Even Bardock's team came to see them off.

"Sarada, are you sure you're ready?" Gine asked, stroking Sarada's head.

"I'll be fine mom." Sarada said, shaking Gine's hand off, even though she was blushing.

"Hard to believe you're going on your first mission." Bardock said, smiling at her.

"Try not to get killed, squirt." Tora said, ruffling Sarada's hair. Being Bardock's best friend, Sarada saw Tora as her uncle.

"And Raditz, watch out for her." Fasha said.

"If she gets killed, it's not my problem." Raditz said, earning himself a hit from Bardock. After more small talk like that, Raditz and Sarada entered their pods and quickly took off.

"Sarada's grown up so fast." Gine said.

"No kidding. I still remember when she first showed signs of having power." Shugesh said.

"You'd have to since you were taught a lesson that day with pain." Borgos laughed.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK: 2 years ago***

 _Bardock just returned from another routine mission with his team. Gine, holding baby Sarada, with a 11 year old Raditz waiting for them on the landing platform._

 _"Dad!" Raditz exclaimed, running to his father as he exited his pod._

 _"Hey kid." Bardock said, ruffling Raditz's hair._

 _"Welcome back." Gine said._

 _"How'd the mission go!?" Raditz asked._

 _"Easy. Like any other." Bardock answered._

 _"What do you expect from us?" Fasha said sarcastically. While that conversation was going on, baby Sarada was crawling away from the group of Saiyans._

 _"How's Sarada doing?" Bardock asked._

 _"Well..." Gine said, trailing off._

 _"As good as any weakly born child can be I'm guessing! She'll probably only make for barely decent bed mate." Shugesh said, seemingly trying to be funny. Clearly it wasn't coming out well as Bardock punched Shugesh so hard in the face he was sent rolling backwards._

 _"Try saying that again and I'll throw from this building!" Bardock shouted._

 _"Haha! Clearly he hasn't heard your story Bardock." Tora laughed._

 _"What story? And, ow man!" Shugesh said, holding his face._

 _"It was right before we left. It was the reason we needed a new space pod." Borgos said._

 _"Sarada climbed into one and accidently took off. Before she got too high up, her power spiked to 5,000 and blew it to bits. By the time I caught her, Sarada's power dropped to 5." Bardock explained._

 _"Seriously!? Damn. Well, sorry 'bout that Bardock." Shugesh said, getting back onto his feet._

 _"It's fine, just forget about it." Bardock said._


End file.
